The Hot Springs
by hmselsanna
Summary: Anna takes Elsa to visit a hot spring. Of course, interesting things happen when you expose ice to heat. One-shot Fluff/smut, or Smuff if you will. There are sexy fun-times, and it is Elsanna. dl:dr


This was very hastily written, and it's the first time I've tried smut rather than just coy trailing off at the end. I hope you enjoy it despite of that.

* * *

"It's a hot spring," Anna said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Elsa was looking doubtful about the whole thing. Anna had spent a lot of time talking her into this vacation and she was fairly certain that Elsa had only agreed so Anna would stop bugging her and she could go back to her book. She was probably dreaming about being at home right now, reading a good book.

"You're trying to boil me alive, for your own amusement," Elsa accused.

"Don't be silly. People bathe in these all the time."

"Not me," Elsa said, taking a step back. Anna shook her head. Ah, Ice queen. She acted like she was a snowball sometime, and would melt if she got too hot. It lead to a lot of interesting arguments about bed covers.

"It's lovely and warm," she said, trying to sound enticing. Elsa snorted.

"You remember the shower, don't you? We have different idea's on what temperature constitutes 'lovely'."

"Fine," Anna sighed dramatically. "I'll just go in by myself."

And then, without any preamble, she began to remove her clothes, dropping them unceremoniously onto the snow.

"They're going to freeze just sitting there," Elsa warned her. Anna took a quick peek at her. A smile was creeping across her lips. Anna shivered as the cold evening air hit her skin and continued to peel off layers of clothing.

"Then pick them up for me," she replied as she removed her lacy panties. She tossed them at Elsa.

Elsa caught them, and held them uncertainly in her hands as she looked at Anna, standing naked by the pool. She swallowed heavily. Anna smirked. stepped up to the edge of the pool.

She half turned to look at Elsa. She very deliberately stretched her arms behind her back, making sure that Elsa's gaze was drawn to her breasts.

"You're sure you're not coming in?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Elsa said. Her her voice came out a bit hoarse.

"Okay," Anna said simply. She flashed a quick smile and leapt. "Cannonball!" she shouted, and fell into the pool with a great splash.

Warm water enveloped her, almost burning after the cold of the air. She sank right to the bottom, and then pushed herself up, breaking the surface gleefully.

"You melted my dress," Elsa gasped, water dripping off her face. When Anna just smiled, Elsa shot her a look that said '_honestly, Anna?' _as plainly as if she had said it.

"We're alone. You don't need it."

Elsa's lips twitched, but she waved her hand to repair the ice-dress anyway.

Anna swam over to the edge, resting on her arms and peering up at Elsa.

"I liked it better the other way," she said.

"If you want to get me undressed, you can do it in bed like a normal person," Elsa replied. "Not in a great big puddle of boiling water."

Anna sighed, and continued to look up at Elsa with her eyes. It was effecting Elsa. Anna could see it. She could sink a thousand ships with her ice powers, but when it came to Anna's puppy eyes she had no defence.

"I'm not coming in."

Anna blinked a couple of times. She let her bottom lip start a pout.

"I'm not."

Anna lowered her eyes. She started to pick at blades of grass her face the perfect image of rejection.

Elsa sighed. She lowered herself to the ground, sitting on the rocky edge. Anna watched as she very slowly lowered her feet into the water until her legs were dangling in the water. She winced slightly at the hot water, but then settled down.

"Happier?" she asked her sister with an exasperated smile.

Anna's forehead scrunched up and she cupped her chin with one hand, as if considering whether or not Elsa's compromise was good enough. "I suppose," she said after a moment.

She stood in the pool. It wasn't very deep – the water just licked the bottom of her breasts.

"I love you," she said. She reached out and Elsa opened her arms. She tightened her arms around Elsa's waist, pressing her warm, wet, body into Elsa's.

"I love you, too," Elsa replied.

Anna grinned.

"Don't you-" It was too late. Anna pulled, lifting Elsa off the edge of the pool and she fell into the water with a splash.

Elsa didn't take long to recover from the shock. When she resurfaced, her clothes melted off, she used both arms to send a wave of water at Anna.

Anna shrieked with glee and started to swim, enticing Elsa to chase her, kicking with her feet to create a rain of water over both of them.

They splashed back and forth like children, water spilling over the side of the pool and onto the grass. Elsa's hair had undone itself from it's usual braid, clinging to her face and neck and breasts. She stopped splashing for a moment, caught up in how absolutely stunning Elsa was.

"Gotcha!" Elsa cried, catching Anna in her moment of distraction. She wrapped her arms tightly around Anna, pulling them both low in the water.

"Alright, sorry," Anna said, laughing.

"Sure you are," Elsa said. Her face was flushed and she kissed Anna on the nose. She let go and swam to the other side of the pool. She didn't get out, though, just settled against the rock with an unfocused smile on her face..

Anna leaned against the side of the pool, catching her breath. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm glow over the mountains.

"There, it's not so bad, is it?" she asked, looking at Elsa.

Elsa giggled, sinking lower into the pool so that she was covered in warm water up to her chin.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You're happy all of a sudden."

"It's..." here she giggled again, "...nice."

Anna reached out a hand, which Elsa took. Her face was red and she was smiling in an unfocused sort of way. Anna pulled her over to her so that she was sitting on her lap.

"You're drunk," Anna accused. Elsa gave an unqueenly snort of laughter.

"No I'm not!" Elsa replied, laughing She pressed her forehead to her sisters, her eyes wandering all over Anna's face. "You are really beautiful."

"It's the water..." Anna said. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's naked waist, trailing her finger-nails across the smooth ivory skin. "Your brain's melting."

"And who's fault is that?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing..." Elsa's hands were stroking her stomach, her ribs, her breasts... it was making any sort of conversation an effort. Anna leaned in and kissed her.

Elsa was always the reserved one, the one who took her time to study Anna's every freckle, to wait until Anna practically ordered her to finish her off. But this bubbly, light-headed Elsa – she was impatient. She kissed back like kissing was going out of style and she might never get to taste Anna's mouth again. Her hands came up to tangle in Anna's hair, pulling it from the braids so that it trailed into the steaming water.

When the kiss broke, they were both panting.

"So fucking beautiful," Elsa said.

She didn't waste any more time with pleasantries. She slid her hand down under the water and between Anna's legs.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped in surprise. Elsa grinned at her impishly, her eyes sparkling. She slid her fingers up Anna's opening before pressing against her clit.

She rubbed in small circles, quickly building in speed and pressure. Anna closed her eyes, loosing herself in the sensation. Intense pressure filling her, making her heart race faster making the entire world melt away except for the two fingers pressed against her.

"Hey, slow down." It took a lot of effort to push Elsa's hand away. She was torn between the very intense desire to come right the-fuck-now, and to prolong their play time indefinitely. She had barely touched Elsa at all, yet, and she was so close to being lost in a post-orgasmic haze.

"Why?" Elsa asked. She began to nip at Anna's ear, to bite her neck playfully.

"Ah, well..." it was really difficult to think as Elsa grazed her teeth from Anna's earlobe to her shoulder. "No need to rush things," she gasped as Elsa's hands moved back up her thighs.

"Ah, but I _want_ to," Elsa growled. "Next time, we'll take our time, if you want. Or the time after that or the time after that..."

Elsa reached around, grabbing Anna and lifting her out of the water. Anna yelped and grabbed her sister around the neck for support as Elsa placed her on the ledge of the pool. The cool air and Elsa's unabashed gaze gave her goosebumps all over.

"Right now, I want to see you come."

Elsa kissed her, biting her bottom lip gently before bringing a hand back to between Anna's legs. She stroked the soft hair there, catching the slick wetness between the folds.

Two fingers slid up inside Anna, Elsa finding just the right spot and beginning to massage it. Anna leaned back, fingers digging into the grass and her back arching. Breath came in gasps.

Elsa lowered herself down, bringing her face level with her hands.

She parted the folds, exposing Anna's swollen clit to the mingled steam of the pool and the cool air. Finger's still massaging inside of Anna, Elsa very gently kissed Anna's clit.

It felt like a bolt of thunder passing through Anna. Her whole body tensed, toes curling with the delight of the sensation.

She was not given time to recover. Elsa's tongue began darting in and out in a rhythm that drove Anna crazy – light pressure that kept her right on the edge but not enough to push her over.

"Elsa..." she moaned, both asking to be released and to be held in that dizzying wonderful state forever.

Another kiss.

It was enough. Anna called out Elsa's name as fireworks shot through her

She stared at the darkening sky as the orgasm pulsed through her, watching the first of the night stars twinkle.

She reached for Elsa's hand and Elsa pulled her forward, lifting her back into the pool.

She sat curled in Elsa's lap, her mind floating free in the most beautiful haze, the warm water cradling them both.

After a minute, Elsa spoke, a gentle whisper in Anna's ears. "I like hot-springs."

Anna laughed sleepily. "Me too."


End file.
